


Midge le enseña a cocinar a Lenny y Lenny le enseña a manejar a Midge.

by gugusro



Series: Weissman Maisel Bruce Schneider [1]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Casamiento, F/M, Family, familia, hijos, mundo alternativo donde Lenny no muere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugusro/pseuds/gugusro
Summary: Amor romantico, matrimonio y escenas cotidianas.  El comienzo de un universo.En la bendita memoria de Lenny Bruce.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Series: Weissman Maisel Bruce Schneider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989898
Kudos: 4





	1. Brisket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenny Bruce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lenny+Bruce).



> En la bendita memoria de Lenny Bruce y todos aquellos que dieron la vida para cambiar el mundo.  
> Este texto es el primero de una saga sobre esta familia qe vive en mi. Dos partes. Nada de esto es mio y bla bla bla. Más info cuando terminen de leer.

Era una mañana nublada en Steiner. Abe y Rose habían decidido dormir una siesta. Joel se llevó a Ethan y a Esther con él. Estaban Lenny y Midge sentados en la sala. Él recostado en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Tenía los dedos cruzados sobre su estómago y se sentía cómodo. En el verano se habían dedicado a trabajar los fines de semana en el centro y a tener algunos shows en el cinturón del Borsch durante la semana. Incluso se habían animado a hacer un set juntos en el Concord. Estaban ganando un buen dinero, iban a la televisión seguido y estuvieron lejos de los calabozos durante un tiempo digno. Recién se habían casado hace un mes. En una ceremonia muy chica en The Gaslight, nada de jueces o rabinos, solo ellos, algunos amigos, familia y Susie. Sally obligó a su hijo a usar taglit. Bailaron toda la noche y fueron felices. Ahora estaban en Catskills pasando su “luna de miel”.

—Midge— Ella siguió ojeando la revista, había humedad y estaba concentrada. Le pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de escucha. 

—Midge, tengo hambre.

—Hace dos noches te escuché dar un discurso sobre los roles de género y el machismo, podés hacerte de comer vos— Él sonrió.

—¿Qué te pareció mi show? 

—Ya te lo dije, me gustó. 

—Me inspiré en vos para construir ese texto. Por cierto, no te pido que me alimentes porque sos mujer, te pido que me alimentes porque tengo hambre, soy vago y me amas. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— se rieron otra vez y él se sentó a besarla.—Podemos ir a la cafetería y pedirles un sanguche, o un knishe, o una sopa de kneidalaj. 

—Quiero comer tu brisket. Solo te propuse casamiento con la promesa de que iba a comerlo cada noche. Y acá me ves, hambriento y sin brisket.

—Lo hice para nuestro casamiento. 

—Hace más de un mes— Los dos rieron otra vez, él no podía creer que Midge había aceptado y ella no podía creer que estuvieran allí hoy. —Por favor, podría ir a la cocina, hablarles a las chicas que trabajan ahí y con mi encanto convencerlas que me prepares mi brisket.

—Mi brisket, querrás decir— Se paró y puso las manos en la cintura. 

—Bueno, lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es tuyo, ¿en la salud y en la enfermedad pero el brisket es tuyo? Okey, nuestro brisket. 

Ella salió rumbo al comedor del centro de verano. Él que se había sacado los zapatos salió a correr descalzo. Tenía puesto un pantalón claro y una camisa hawaiana que Abe le había regalado. Todos se rieron de él por semanas, pero le gustaba y se la había regalado su suegro. 

Cuando entraron a la cocina ella comenzó a hablar con la Chef encargada. Llegó agitado y descalzo, con la camisa un poco abierta. En el centro de la cocina había una cabeza de cerdo, se sonrió al verla y pensó que sería increíble agregar eso al show. 

—Leonard, ella es Gruñía y me va a dejar que use la cocina para enseñarte a hacer el brisket— Volvió a reír, Grunia era la mujer más polaca que había conocido: alta, rubia y con las mejillas coloradas. 

—¿Qué? Yo no sé cocinar, Midge. 

Ella caminaba por la cocina y giraba alrededor de él. Los y las cocineras seguían trabajando, se sentía un estorbo. Ella comenzó sacando una olla profunda, papel aluminio, cebollas, ajo, una cerveza. Vió venir a Gruñía con un pedazo de carne en una mano y una botella de sidra en la otra. Le dió la carne a Lenny y él puso cara de asco. Empezaba a sentirse sucio. 

—Creo que lo mejor será que la lavemos— le dijo Midge, agarrando la carne y yendo hacia la canilla. Él la miraba con una mano cubriendo la boca. Ella era increíble, tenía puesto un vestido de cincuenta dólares y estaba en la cocina, lavando un pedazo de carne, actuando como una más. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, esa capacidad por ser sincera y decidida. Colocó la carne en la cacerola y lo miró.— Lo primero que vamos a hacer es cortar las verduras. Lenny le pasó una tabla roja, pero ella le pidió una verde, hay que respetar las reglas le dijo cuando él le giró los ojos. Sus manos eran delicadas, su esmalte impecable, parecía de terciopelo. Probaba el filo del cuchillo antes de empezar a pelar la cebolla y él pensó que Midge le había salvado la vida. 

Puso la cacerola sobre el fuego, mientras machacaba los ajos. Terminó de abrir la lata que le faltaba, abrió un cajón buscando una cuchara de madera, actuaba como la reina del lugar, así era siempre, a donde fueran ella brillaba entre los demás. Controló la temperatura de la sartén con la mano y siguió hablando.

—Es importante cortar los vegetales grandes, porque la carne lleva mucha cocción, si los cortamos muy chicos se harían un puré. Empezamos salteando la cebolla con los ajos y ahí mismo sellamos la carne. 

—Más despacio, Julia Child, no estamos hablando de cantidades. 

—Es un poco a ojo, pero digamos que usé tres cebollas medianas y tres dientes de ajo. Una vez que la carne está con un buen color. ¡Cierto! Sal y pimienta blanca durante el proceso. Bueno, cuando ya esté todo salteado, le agregas una lata de salsa de tomate picante, una botella de cerveza, vinagre, unos granos de pimienta y mis ingredientes secretos: tres cucharadas de mermelada de arándanos y un chorro generoso de sidra. 

—Así que ahora conozco todos tus secretos— Ella levanto la vista, puso el papel aluminio y le entregó la cacerola a Grunia indicando que lo dejara en el horno cuatro horas. Se lavó las manos y salió de la cocina con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. Lenny tardó en poder moverse y salir a perseguirla otra vez—Midge, espérame— Ella llegó antes que él a la casa, se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a prepararse un té.—Upper West Side, sí que estás en forma— Ella cubría su rostro con las manos y lloraba. Lenny se movía como si fuese a romper algo, llegó a su lado y la abrazó — Midge, mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

—¿En serio querés conocer todos mis secretos?— ella temblaba y él sentía que iba a desvanecerse. Sabía muy bien que él era capaz de cagar la relación con solo una frase. 

—No se. Sí eso te hace llorar no, no quiero nada que te haga llorar—se sentaron, ella con su té recién preparado y un whisky que había servido para él. Le había prometido dejar de tomar alcohol antes de las seis de la tarde pero ella le había servido así que no dijo nada. 

—Todas las noches me arreglo para lucir hermosa por la mañana. A veces quiero estar sola, creer que no tengo hijos y que soy una estudiante de literatura otra vez. Me da pánico subir al escenario pero más miedo me da dejar de hacerlo. Casi te dejo plantado en el altar por miedo a que no vayas ese día, que me abandones. Me da miedo que veas quien soy realmente, no una chica beatnik, soy una chica del Upper West Side, una mamá, un judía trastornada que tiene mucho miedo a que las cosas le vayan bien, a sentirse cómoda, porque la última vez que me sentí así, Joel me dejó y todo se cayó a pedazos. No quiero que vos me dejes— Él lloraba apenas, ella le daba mucha ternura y tenía ganas de protegerla, de todo, de todos, incluso de él mismo. Nunca había sentido algo así con Honey, la amaba sí pero nunca se sintió tan vulnerable como ahora.

—Te amo con locura— contestó pasándose la mano por la cara y el pelo despeinado — sí, tal vez no seas mi media naranja, pero somos judios, podés ser mi medio huevo duro, o mi medio repollo, incluso también vos podrías ser un brisket y yo un guefilte fish, aun así sería hermoso— la besó— y con respecto a todo lo que haces en la noche, estoy al tanto. A esa hora tengo muchas ganas de— aclaró su garganta y dijo bajando la voz— cocaína. Me calma escucharte y verte huir al baño. Quise respetar tu secreto, pero si lo hacés para mi, no es necesario, te amo, solo te quiero a vos. 

—Ya que estamos en una tarde de sinceridad, Lenny tengo otro secreto que contarte. Pero tomá tu trago antes de oírlo. 

—No, decime, no quiero que te abuses de mi borracho y me digas que gastaste todos mis ahorros en B. Altman— se rieron.

—En serio, tómalo—Asintió renegado, tragando la bebida de un sorbo. Midge se aclaró la voz y lo agarró como intentando evitar que huyera. Ella empezó a llorar otra vez. En el fondo del pecho, Lenny sabía que algo pasaba.

—Lenny.

—Midge.

—Leonard.

—Miriam— tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de color aceituna. 

—Leonard Alfred...

—Sabés que odio mi segundo nombre, decime de una vez que pasa.

—Lenny Bruce...—agarró su mano, la llevó contra su vientre. Entendió todo, su cansancio, las lágrimas a toda hora y las almendras en la noche

—Midge, pegame para confirmar que no estoy soñando.

—No lo estas.

Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, amándola con cada célula de su cuerpo y empezó a correr. 

Fue hacia la habitacion de Abe y Rose, abrió la puerta sin golpear y saltó arriba de la cama, Midge lo miraba muerta de la risa, era como un chico el día de su cumpleaños. 

—Sr. Waissman, Sra. Waissman, voy a ser papá— ya había causado revuelo como para despertarlos, todavía aturdidos, sin entender que hacía su yerno en su cama, acostado entre ellos. —Rose, voy a ser papá, con Midge. Vamos a tener un bebe, nuestro. 

—Sí cariño, ya lo sabía. 

—Sr. Wass… Abe, Abe, Abe, otro hijo— lo agarró con las dos manos y lo besó en la boca. Midge gritó de la risa y Rose del horror. Cuando Lenny rompió el beso, abrazó a su suegro.

—Estás usando la camisa que te regalé— Se dirigió a su hija— Midge, me parece que te casaste con un chico gay. ¿Estás segura que el hijo es de él?— su tono era de broma pero el cómico se puso serio. 

—Es mio, ¿no? 

—No sabía cómo decírtelo porque armaste este escándalo, pero no Lenny, Susie es el padre— los cuatro rieron y Lenny volvió a besar a Abe a pesar de que lo empujaba. 

Al día siguiente fue a desayunar y se dedicó a pasar mesa por cada mesa para que lo feliciten por su paternidad. Hasta se abrazó con Joel y con Shirly y Moishe. Abe le había prohibido el contacto por un tiempo, como precaución. Midge estaba feliz con él y la personita que crecía dentro de ella comenzaba a demostrar que también lo era.


	2. La granja donde creció Lenny Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de un año del nacimiento, este familión se toma unas merecidas vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la Bendita memoria de Lenny Bruce Z'L.

Abby Jr. y Micky habían nacido hace un año. Ya comían puré de manzana, Borsch y de a poco estaban dejando de tomar la teta. Nunca se imaginaron -a pesar de que Midge había engordado quince kilos- que en lugar de un mini Bruce saldrían dos. Incluso fue una sorpresa cuando nacieron dos varones. Midge y Rose, sobre todo Rose, se habían encargado de planificar todo como si fuera una niña, pero ahora tenían una familia llena de nietos varones, por lo que fue un alivio cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con Kitty. La casa siempre era un caos y comenzaba a quedarles chica pero eran felices y el gasto que implicaba mantener a cinco hijos no era poco. 

Lenny había conseguido un trabajo como conductor de un programa radial matutino, donde hacía humor y críticas políticas. Antes del mediodía ya estaba en casa, ayudaba a Zelda con el almuerzo, le daba de comer a Esther y a los bebés. Midge llegaría dos horas más tarde con Kitty y Ethan, los pasaba a buscar al colegio cuando salía de B. Altman. Habían encontrado un lindo colegio laico con enseñanza de las tradiciones judías. No era barato pero Joel ayudaba a pagar la mitad de la cuota de Ethan y Honey, quien Midge había recomendado para que trabaje en B. Altman ayudaba a pagar la cuota de Kitty. La niña prefería estar con su papá, su mamá entendía. Ella estaba sola y trabajaba todo el día. En cambio con él, pasaban la tarde juntos, iban al parque y jugaba todo el día con Ethan, Esther y Midge. Incluso sentía a Abe y a Rose como su familia. Había aprendido a tocar el piano, así que pasaba largas horas con su zeide postizo practicando. Había heredado eso de Lenny, esa capacidad de poder hacerse un lugar en casi cualquier parte.

Rose seguía ayudando a la comunidad arreglando Shiduj y formando parejas. No cobraba por eso -era una gran mitzvah- pero todas las familias estaban tan agradecidas que siempre le regalaban cosas lujosas, comida y ropa. Abe seguía trabajando en el periodico y daba clases en la escuela a la que asistían los niños. Lenny y Midge actuaban todas las noches que podían, trataban de hacer por lo menos dos shows por noche e intentar que no los metieran presos. No siempre lo lograban. 

Trabajaban mucho, pero valía la pena. Llegar a casa y ver su familia hacía que todo tuviera sentido. En las últimas semanas después de un año y medio con la cabeza y el cuerpo puesto en sus cinco hijos y el trabajo, ambos estaban muy cansados. Se peleaban con facilidad, así que habían decidido tomarse una semana de descanso. Lenny había dado tres shows seguidos en el Copa por lo que tenían dinero para unas vacaciones. No querían irse lejos de la ciudad así que decidieron ir a la granja de los tíos de Lenny en Hudson Valley. Querían que los chicos estuvieran en contacto con los animales y tuvieran campo para correr más ahora que los mellizos estaban empezando a caminar. Su tío había muerto así que su tía se dedicaba a trabajar en el campo pero vivía en la ciudad, ellos podrían quedarse en el casco de la estancia sin problemas. Noah, Astrid con Chaim se unirían a ellos y también Joel y Mei.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Esther y Kitty viajaron con los abuelos, mientras que los niños iban con sus padres. En poco más de una hora y media ya estaban bajando de los autos y disfrutando y correteando. Lea, tía de Lenny los estaba esperando con una barbacoa hecha por ella misma, era una mujer fuerte, su sobrino solía hablar de ella y recordarla con mucho respeto. Ella no lo llamaba Lenny como los demás, era Leo o Leonard. 

—¿Comen kosher?—la tía Lea se acercó con una bandeja llena de salchichas asadas, Abe y Rose negaron con la cabeza y Ethan hizo un ruido con la boca que hizo reír a todos—Acá si no tiene cerdo no se come—Rió y empezó a servir las salchichas. 

Estaban tirados en el medio del campo, era primavera y el sol les pegaba en la cara. Sus suegros dormían dentro, mientras la tía se dedicaba a trabajar en el tractor. Después de la comida los niños se habían dormido. Esther y Micky eran los únicos que seguían jugando a girar por el pasto, estaban sucios y se reían. Sobre una manta, Kitty y Ethan dormían abrazados a Abby. Era el mellizo más grande y el más cariñoso, no se podía comparar con Micky que era un remolino todo el día. Todos decían que los niños hacían honor a sus nombres, Abby era un Weissman y Micky un Bruce. Sus papás creían todo lo contrario, Abraham tenía la mirada melancólica, los modos delicados y la sonrisa de su padre y Myron en cambio tenía toda la travesura de su madre, los ojos soberanos y la elegancia que solo Midge podía tener. Algo que heredaron de ambos era el pelo, los rizos frondosos caían sobre la cabeza de ambos. A Lenny le encantaba jugar a disfrazarlos, peinándolos para atrás con gel y vistiendoles con un traje que les habían regalado. Les sacaba fotos. Hasta les había comprado unos micrófonos de juguete, ella estaba segura que esos niños odiarían o amarían la comedia y los escenarios.

Esther y Micky corrieron hasta llegar a su tía quien levantó la mano frente a los ojos de Midge, en señal de que se haría cargo a partir de ahora. 

Lenny tomaba sol, no lo admitía pero le gustaba lucir bronceado. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, a punto de quedarse dormido, incluso roncaba muy suavemente cuando ese olor se le metió por la nariz. El sol le daba directamente en los ojos así que tardó en poder abrirlos y mirar que estaba pasando, Lentamente, se puso de costado, aún con los ojos cerrados y volvió a oler. Ya no le quedaban dudas. 

—Miriam Weissman-Masel-Schneider-Bruce ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?

—Tratando de relajarme. Pensé que era un buen momento y que estabas dormido.

—Así que esperas a que me duerma para fumar porro, ¿tengo que preocuparme?—se rió y ella negó con la cabeza dándole otra calada y pasándole el porro a él. El inhaló profundo, Aguantando el humo todo lo que pudo. Se movió sobre el pasto hasta que quedó acurrucado a ella—¿Te acordas que fumamos juntos? Ese día en el Vanguard. Me sorprendió cómo pudiste aguantar el humo, era tu primera vez. 

—Fuiste mi primera vez en muchos aspectos. 

—Menos mal que no en ese aspecto, me gustan las señoritas con experiencia.

—Lo mismo digo— replicó ella. Acostada sobre su pecho, lo acarició hasta que se quedó dormida.

Era Shabat y ya estaban todos sentados en el comedor de la vieja casona de los años veinte. Un fuego encendido donde mantenían la comida caliente, vino casher, Astrid había enseñado a los niños a amasar Jalá -Kitty estaba muy orgullosa de cómo había quedado su trenza- la tía Lea las había cocinado en un horno de barro con un cholent, kugel de papa, Midge había hecho un Brisket y Lenny hacía ensaladas, hervía huevos y preparaba guefilte fish, Ese día, antes que saliera el sol despertó a su padre, a Ethan, a su suegro, su cuñado y a Joel y Moishe que habían ido a pasar el Shabat con ellos, para ir a pescar a un río que quedaba detrás del campo. Ese río significaba todos sus veranos, allí aprendió a nadar, a besar y estuvo cerca de morir muchas veces. Sus tíos no le pedían que ayude en el campo, estudiaba mucho, ellos realmente se sacrificaron para que él pueda tener una vida mejor. Si bien ellos no le pedían lo disfrutaba. Sacar los caracoles de la planta de Jrein y tirarlos a las gallinas. Unos años antes de que lo echaran de la escuela, de decepcionar a su tío, de ir a la guerra para redimir sus pecados, también había aprendido a pescar. No iba a una escuela judía entonces los viernes tenía clases, se levantaba muy temprano, caminaba hasta la parte más alejada del río y pescaba lubinas. Cuando volvía de la escuela su tía ya las había limpiado y picado la carne y él terminaría de rellenarlo y cocinarlo. Había sido feliz en esa casa, a pesar de extrañar a sus padres y sentirse solo muchas veces. 

Más de veinte años después otra vez recorría el mismo camino que cuando era un niño de la mano del hijo de la mujer que amaba y al que quería como propio. Joel era un padre grandioso, mucho mejor padre que él cuando se divorcio de Honey. Ahora caminaba con un mameluco de pesca, las cañas sobre el hombro, una mano aferrada a Ethan que caminaba con pasos dormidos mientras que con la otra mano agarraba a Joel. Menos Noah y Abe todos habían tenido una buena racha. De hecho, ellos ni siquiera se metieron al río, Moishe se rió todo el día. Un poco iba a usar para hacer guefilte fish y otro poco comerían mañana. asado, antes de volver a casa por la noche del domingo. 

Estaban sentados en la mesa. Midge encendió las velas, hizo tres movimientos con las manos como indicaba la tradición y, al igual que todas las mujeres y niñas de las mesa, se cubrió los ojos. Los varones permanecieron en silencio,  _ Baruj ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melej Ha Olam Asher Kidshanu Bemitzvotav Vetzivanu Lehadlik ner shel Shabat.  _ Todos dijeron Amén. Fue Lenny el que se puso de pie, cuidando que no se le caiga la kipá, levantó la copa de kidush, moviéndose junto a la brajá, pronunció:  _ Baruj Ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melej Ha Olam, Bore peri hagafen.  _ Bebió un poco de vino, era dulce, casi tan dulce como un caramelo, se recordó tomando de los vasos de los mayores en Pesaj, se lo pasó a Midge y la copa comenzó a girar, Moishe volvió a llenarla y la dejó en el centro de la mesa, para el profeta Eliahu. Despues, Kitty, con su primo Chaim en brazos y Ethan, con sus hermanos alrededor, guiados por Astrid hicieron la bendición del pan  _ “Baruj Atá A-do-nai, E-lo-he-nu Melej HaOlam HaMotzí Lejem Min HaAretz.”  _ se les trabaron algunas letras pero hicieron a toda la mesa llorar y estar orgullosos de esa familia que ahora eran. Midge estaba agarrada a la mano de su esposo, a quien le dijo gracias en el oído. Él sonrió, tronó los dedos tres veces y dijo.

—¿Están listos para comer el mejor guefilte fish de sus vidas?

Antes de irse a dormir Shirly le dijo a su esposo: —Perdón, pero ese pescado no era tan rico— Él asintió, Lenny era un buen chico. 

—Se supone que no debemos manejar en Shabat— gritó Astrid mientras Joel, Lenny y Noah que jugaban carreras— y tampoco fumar— dijo mirando a Midge. 

—Culpable de todos los cargos—le dijo Lenny— en serio, niña, por qué razón alguien se haría judio por voluntad propia. Yo no tuve opción y si la hubiera tenido, mi pene tendría todas sus partes ahora— Astrid pegó un grito ahogado y Rose reprobó con la cabeza, Todos los demás rieron con él. — Midge, vení al auto—extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse del auto— Vamos, vamos. Voy a enseñarte a manejar.

—¿Qué? Estás loco.

—Dale, subite, Miriam.

—No vas a lograrlo, decenas de veces intenté enseñarle— interrumpió Joel, a Lenny se le apretó el estómago, no le gustaba pensar en Joel como el marido de Midge, tenían una buena relación y creía que su bar era bueno, le gustaba actuar ahí, pero solo pensar en esas escenas cotidianas con su esposa, lo hacían descomponerse. Midge se dió cuenta de la cara pálida que puso, respiró hondo y se sentó en el auto.

—Midge, ni se te ocurra, manejar no es de señoritas.

—Soy una señora ahora, mamá—su yerno silbó y se metió en el asiento del acompañante,

—Lo primero que tenés que hacer es asegurarte que el auto esté en punto muerto.

—Muerto, no sabía que el metal podría morir

—Muy graciosa. Con esta palanca de acá— señaló la palanca de cambio y Midge agarró el bulto entre sus piernas.

—A mi me gustan otro tipo de palancas— él ya estaba prendido fuego, empezaba a sentir su pene gomoso 

—Midge, estoy en short. No quiero que tu padre vea mi erección. 

—Como si te importara—lo beso

—Bueno, bueno, calmate porque no me voy a aguantar y voy a hacer que tengas el orgasmo de tu vida ahora mismo, no creo que quieras que todos vean eso. 

—Podrías intentarlo, hace ya un tiempo que no estarías pudiendo— él contuvo las ganas de morderla ahí mismo.

—Waissman, tres pedales. freno, acelerador y embrague. Para el freno y el acelerador solo usa el pie derecho, para el embrague el izquierdo. Entonces palanca en punto muerto, pisas a fondo el embrague, pones primera: movés la palanca a penas para la izquierda y para arriba y de a poco vas soltando el embrague y pisando el acelerador, ¿entendido?

—No— lo miró y el auto ya estaba moviéndose, al principio pegaban saltitos y casi atropellan a un ternero que se les cruzó, El auto se apagó un par de veces, con la ayuda de Lenny que movía la palanca por ella, se alejaron, hasta donde el día anterior había llevado a su familia a pescar. Estacionaron con algo de dificultad, por un momento tuvo miedo de terminar en el río. Lenny se bajó del auto a penas se apagó el motor y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Midge. 

—Ahora que manejo, yo debería abrirte la puerta.

—Todos saben quien es el hombre de la pareja.

Se sentó sobre el capot y encendió un cigarrillo

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó ella, haciéndose un lugar debajo de su axila. El la rodeó con el brazo.

—No se—respiró— creo que los niños podrían tener una buena vida acá. Criaría vacas y sembraría maíz, haría lo que fuese necesario. Me gustaría darte una mejor vida, Midge. Poder comprarte más cosas, llevarlos a conocer el mundo, vivir en una casa más grande no se. 

—Lenny, soy una chica de ciudad. Moriría más de una semana acá. Y todo lo que nos das, lo que le damos a nuestros hijos es muy valioso. Ellos saben todo lo que hacés por ellos, yo se todo lo que hacés por mi. Y estoy muy agradecida. 

—Si trabajara en la fábrica de zapatos de mi padre estarías más comoda— él lloraba. 

—Yo me casé con Lenny Fucking Bruce. El comediante, el puto mejor comediante de Estados Unidos. No con un vendedor de zapatos. Y si eso significa mudarnos los siete a un monoambiente en Williamsburg como una familia jaredí, no me importa. Porque vas a seguir haciendo lo que amas, vas a seguir haciendo pensar a la gente. 

—Sos hermosa. 

—Gracias, ya lo sabía. No por nada me levanté semejante marín— él la agarró por la cintura y empezó a besarla en el cuello.

—Buena suerte la mía, que ese marín tuyo no te haga acabar. Ahí entro yo, para cogerte parada en el capot de mi auto— le metió la mano en el pantalón y Midge se estremeció, estaban frías y transpiradas al mismo tiempo. Sintió como un terrible bulto crecía en él y lo tomó con la mano. 

—Buena suerte la nuestra— dijo mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy judía, ¿se nota?  
> El final de este primer Fic de este universo donde solo pasan cosas buenas.   
> Vivimos en un mundo que duele tanto que los fanfics, al menos a mi, me salvan la vida.  
> Gracias por leer, comentar y ser parte.   
> Si estás interesado en traducir esta historia a otro idioma, me encanta, hablame y nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
> Pueden buscarme en mis redes sociales como @gugusro (IG) @dramaDUDLES (TW y TUMBLR)  
> Shalom.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere traducir, ¡me encantaría!  
> La receta es la que proporciona la produccion de la serie sobre el Brisket de Migde.
> 
> Pueden enviarme lo que quieran, o averiguar por los cursos sobre FF a agustinarochafanfic @ gmail . com
> 
> Los quiero y gracias por seguir.
> 
> SHALOM.


End file.
